There is currently research into biodegradable tissue adhesives that may be used for wound closure. For instance, a thin film sheet may be prepared, and applied to an internal organ of a patient. The sheet can seal an opening, can promote healing, and in time can degrade without significant scarring to the surrounding tissue.
There exists a need for a vessel sealing device using a biodegradable adhesive film with improved properties.